A Night in the Forest
by Staryday
Summary: Harry's big brother is always staring at the loud boy who lives down the street but Heero is too stubborn to say hello. Harry comes up with a plan to get the two together that's not as fool proof as he thought when he ends up lost in the dangerous forest at night. Heero/Duo COMPLETE


**A/N: I wanted to write a story with cute little kid Harry again. So this one-shot was born! Takes place in kinda medieval times and is 100% AU. Please enjoy.**

 **A Night in the Forest**

It was midday and the market streets were filled with people. Customers were haggling with shop owners, chatting with friends, and running to and fro. Harry loved coming to the market more than anything. He squirmed in the saddle behind his brother, trying to take it all in. Woman dressed in plain, worn clothes admired the jewelry longingly while men stared at the weapons on display, dreaming of being powerful warriors one day.

Harry glanced at the powerful sword his brother wielded and grinned, feeling superior. His family was rich; they were nobles, Heero told him. They already owned jewelry and swords. When Harry was old enough, Heero would teach him how to fight too, just as their father had taught Heero years ago.

"Heero!"

Harry turned as the person riding with them called out. Quatre was his brother's oldest friend and Harry had known him his whole life. The blonde's family was the richest of the rich and visited with the king and queen on a regular basis. Quatre was a very kind blonde man with gentle blue eyes.

Currently, Quatre was discreetly pointing down the street at a person. Harry leaned forward to get a look. He grinned as he spotted a peasant with long braided brown hair and violet eyes. Harry wasn't sure who the man was, but every time they rode through the market, Quatre pointed him out to Heero.

"You should talk to him," Quatre encouraged.

"No, he should not."

Harry turned to the other side as his brother's other friend, Wufei, rode next to them. Wufei was the son of a foreign diplomat who lived in the town during the summer months. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the older boy or not. He was strict and never smiled. Heero explained Wufei was just serious but underneath his scowl was a kind person. Harry wasn't sure he believed it.

"Heero is a nobleman, he should not waste his time on the riffraff."

"No one is riffraff as you say," Quatre scolded. "A person is still a person, no matter how much money he or she does or does not possess. You are being stuck up."

"I am being practical," Wufei countered. "What would the court say if Heero was to take a peasant for a lover? The scandal would be devastating for someone as private as he."

"Heero is strong. I'm sure if he truly cared for a peasant he would be able to overcome the gossipers."

"Enough," Heero ordered. Harry smiled up at him. His brother had a deep and commanding voice. "Just because I like to look doesn't mean I am going to act. I have no idea who that person is and am far too busy to even consider a romantic relationship right now."

"You are prudent to focus on your studies."

"Oh but Heero, having a significant other isn't a burden, but a joy."

"I said enough, Quatre. Let us return to the house. It is almost time for Harry's lessons."

The little boy made a face. He would much rather continue riding through town with his brother than go learn words and numbers. The three urged their houses forward and Harry felt Heero shift. He looked up and noticed Heero was turned slightly so he could catch one last glance at the peasant with long hair.

*!*!*

Harry hated baths. The maids carried water up from the river and it was always ice cold. The moment Harry stepped into the wooden basin he was covered in goosebumps and shivering. He couldn't stand being cold. This was the reason he was currently hiding in Heero's room under the table, pointedly ignoring the maids who called his name. They tried to trick him out with the promise of sweets but Harry wasn't going to fall for it a third time.

Heero entered his room, using a towel to dry his hair. He had just finished his own bath. Harry was jealous of his brother for being older. Because he was almost an adult, he didn't need the maids to bathe him; he could do it on his own.

Heero's face appeared upside down in front of Harry and the teen smiled softly.

"You need to take a bath," he scolded.

"No! It's too cold!"

There was a knock on the door and Harry looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Heero sighed and stood.

"Yes?"

"Lord Heero? We are looking for Young Master Harry. Has he hidden himself in your quarters?"

"No. Check the stables. He enjoys hiding among the horses."

"Yes my Lord. Excuse me."

The maid walked away and Harry popped out from under the desk with a large smile.

"Thank you, Heero!"

"You still need to take a bath," Heero said firmly. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait another day."

Harry grinned with delight and jumped onto Heero's bed. He began stripping his clothes off and threw them carelessly on the floor.

"I didn't say you could sleep here tonight," Heero complained.

"I sleep here every night," Harry dismissed. He crawled under the covers and Heero sighed. He reached to douse out the light but Harry stopped him. "Please don't! Please leave it lit, I hate the dark."

"You are getting too old to be afraid of the dark," Heero told him but he didn't put the light out. Instead he moved it to the windowsill where it wouldn't catch anything on fire.

"I'm not scared," Harry pouted. "I just don't like the dark."

"That is the same thing. Move."

Harry wiggled to the side so Heero could get into bed.

"Tomorrow morning you will take your bath—"

"I don't wanna!"

"—and if you do, you may come with me into town."

Harry pouted. He loved going into the town and Heero knew it.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "Can I play in the dirt first?"

Heero smiled slightly. "If that is what you wish."

"Fine, I'll take a bath. But you better wait for me before going to the market."

Heero gently tapped his head. "I will. Now go to sleep."

Harry smiled as he curled up to his brother and closed his eyes.

*!*!*

The next day Harry was holding tightly to his brother's waist, a pout etched firmly on his face. Heero glanced back at him and couldn't help but smile to himself. Harry truly hated baths more than anything. His hair was still wet as he had refused to let the maids dry it before running off.

"It is not the end of the world," Heero said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I. Hate. Baths."

Harry leaned around Heero in the saddle and squinted his eyes down the road. He suddenly grinned and pointed.

"Heero look! It's that boy you like!"

"Quiet!" Heero snapped, pushing his finger down.

"But you like him! I heard Quatre say so. Let's go talk to him without mean old Wufei around."

Heero shot his little brother an annoyed look but urged his horse forward anyways. He dismounted when they arrived at the shop where the braided man worked. It was a flower shop but the teen was nowhere to be seen. Heero assumed he had gone inside and pretended to look around.

"I want to come to!" Harry yelled, holding his arms out.

"Stay on the horse," Heero ordered. "I don't want you running off."

"I won't! Come on, please, Heero? _Please_?"

Heero ignored his whining and tethered the horse to the nearby bar. Harry crossed his arms and pouted deeply. He watched as a man approached Heero who worked at the flower shop. He was tall with red hair that covered one eye. The one that was visible was a pretty green, just like Harry's.

"Good morning, sir," the man greeted with a small bow. "My name is Trowa. May I help you find something today?"

Heero's eyes were scanning the area but Harry was sure his brother wasn't looking at the flowers.

"My Lord?" Trowa called.

Heero snapped his eyes to him and looked the man up and down quickly. "I wish to purchase a flower arrangement for my late mother's grave. Something small will be sufficient."

"Of course," Trowa bowed again and gestured to some hanging wreaths. "These are often purchased for grave sites, as the vibrant colors bring light and warmth to an otherwise sad place."

Heero glanced at the offerings but his eyes kept wandering to the shop.

"If these are not to your liking, I can have one custom made for you."

"No, these will do," Heero said reluctantly. "I will take the one with the lilies. Can you have it wrapped and delivered by tonight?"

"Of course, my Lord, that will not be a problem. Was there anything else you wanted today?"

Heero gave up trying to see the other boy and shook his head. They exchanged money before Heero climbed on his horse. As they rode away, Harry peered over his shoulder and pouted as the braided man came out of the shop just as they were leaving.

"Drat," he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Heero asked.

"No, nothing." With a sigh, Harry turned forward, feeling bad that his brother hadn't gotten what he really wanted.

*!*!*

Trowa pulled the lily covered wreath from its hook and turned just as Duo came out of the store, his arms full with flowers to deliver.

"You missed your nobleman," he said calmly.

"What?"

"The noble who you're always staring at. He was just here."

"I don't always stare at him!" Duo snapped. "Just because I've noticed him a few times doesn't mean I stare."

"Then how do you know who I'm talking about?"

Duo straightened as Trowa chuckled at him. "I've got deliveries to run."

"Hurry back. The man wanted this delivered by tonight. Maybe you'll get lucky and be able to see him."

"Shut up, Trowa," Duo ordered. "For such a quiet person, you sure are a busybody."

*!*!*

Harry was sitting in the study reading when he heard a knock at the door. His head popped up from his book as the butler went to answer it. He heard someone talking in low tones before the door shut. Harry snuck to the hallway just as Heero appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" he asked.

"A delivery boy with flowers, Master," the butler answered. "Shall I store them in back until tomorrow?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

The butler bowed and turned but Heero called out quickly. "Hecubus, what did the delivery boy look like?"

Hecubus turned in surprise. "A young man, about your age, with long hair tied into a braid."

"Oh, I see…"

From his hiding spot Harry could clearly see that Heero was disappointed he had missed the opportunity to speak with the other boy once again.

"Thank you, Hecubus, that will be all for tonight. Care for the flowers and then you may retire."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Hecubus left the hallway and Heero's sharp gaze pinned Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He had thought he was well hidden but Heero always managed to find him.

"Have you finished your reading?"

"Almost. I still have three pages."

"Finish quickly and go to bed," Heero ordered. "We have errands early in the morning tomorrow."

"Are we going to the flower shop again?" Harry asked eagerly.

Heero's face took on a sour expression and Harry suddenly felt guilty for asking. The teen shook his head and became stoic once again.

"No. Now finish your reading." Without another word he turned and disappeared back upstairs.

Harry sighed and returned to his book. He grabbed it and shuffled to the window, peering out. He could just make out a figure walking away down the road. Suddenly, Harry's green eyes lit up with an idea. He rushed to the front and made sure no one was around before grabbing his coat. If Heero couldn't see the boy on his own, maybe Harry could set up a meeting. If he ran fast enough he could catch the teen and tell him to come meet his brother. That would make Heero happy for sure!

The little boy carefully opened the door and dashed off down the road. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and made sure to keep his eyes on the man far ahead. Just as Harry was starting to gain on him, the man turned abruptly and left the path, heading into the forest. Harry hesitated. He wasn't allowed in the forest. Heero said all sorts of terrible things lived in there and came out at night. He was supposed to stay on the path at all times, no matter what.

But the flower boy was getting away! And the sun hadn't set yet so as long as Harry caught him before sundown he would be fine. Heero would understand; Harry was doing this for him, after all. He quickly followed the teen into the thick trees.

It didn't take long before Harry realized he was lost. What he thought was the flower boy had turned out to be a tree swaying in the wind. He twisted around in panic but couldn't see the road from where he was. He tried retracing his steps but that only served to get him more lost. The little boy bit his lip and looked around worriedly.

From somewhere in the forest a wolf howled and Harry jumped. An owl hooted loudly above his head and Harry flinched at the sound. The sun was still setting but because of the thick trees it was already dark. Behind him a twig snapped and Harry screamed, darting forward. He ran through the trees until a tree root tripped him. Harry fell and rolled down a hill, smacking into rocks and stumps painfully. He landed in a heap in a mud puddle deep enough to come to his waist.

Extremely upset, Harry stood, spitting mud from his mouth. He tried to wipe it from his eyes but only smeared more on his face. Harry slowly waded through the thick mud and realized he had fallen down a steep hill. He tried to climb up but the hill was wet and slippery, making him fall again.

"Heero…" Harry whispered. He looked around and could find no way out of the pit he had fallen into. Taking a deep breath, Harry called out, "Help! Someone help! Heero! Heero, I need you!"

His voice echoed around him but there was no answer. Harry called out again and felt tears prick at his eyes. He tried to ignore them and climb out one more time. Heero wouldn't give up, so neither would Harry!

After the fifth attempt, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He kept calling for help but no one answered. Giving up, Harry leaned against the muddy hill and cried. What if no one ever found him? What if he was stuck in this hole forever? How would he survive? Would he have to live off bugs?

"Hello?"

Harry's tears stopped suddenly as he heard a voice. He looked up, hoping his brother had found him, but it wasn't Heero. It was the flower boy he had been following.

"Help!" Harry screamed. "I'm stuck!"

"Damn kid, I can barely see you. Hang out, let my find something to pull you out."

Harry's lip trembled as the man vanished from sight. He waited impatiently before the man appeared again, holding a long stick in his grasp. He dangled it down the hole.

"Grab on."

Harry did so with some difficulty. His hands were covered in mud but he held fast to the stick. The flower boy pulled him up quickly and Harry scrambled away from the edge.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, feeling like he was going to cry again.

"What are you doing out here?" the teen demanded. "These woods are dangerous!"

"I got lost and fell down that hole."

"You poor kid, look at you. I can't even see your face through all the mud. Close your eyes."

Harry did so and the man used his sleeve to wipe away as much mud from his face as he could.

"What's your name, tiny child?"

"Harry. And I'm not tiny."

"Harry, I'm Duo. Where do you live?"

"On Mobile Hill with my brother."

"Mobile? That's where I just came from? You must be one of the servants' kids, right?" Duo continued on without waiting for Harry to answer. "Well we need to get out of these woods; they're not safe at night." He held out his hand. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not hurt," Harry assured him. He grasped Duo's hand tightly.

Duo lead the way through the trees, going slow and helping Harry when he needed it. Harry's eyes were constantly darting around the dark forest and he clung to Duo's hand fearfully. He wished they had a light of some sort. Even with his eyes adjusted to the dark it was nearly impossible to see more than a few steps ahead.

"So what were you doing out here so late anyway?" Duo asked.

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed about his actions and didn't want to tell Duo the truth. He already felt like a fool for falling into the hole, he didn't want to admit he did it while trying to follow the flower boy.

"Exploring," Harry lied.

"Well you should never explore at night. It's dangerous."

"Are there really monsters here? Like the villagers say?"

Duo pursed his lips. "Yeah, but they live a lot deeper in the forest than where we are. We won't go anywhere near their territory, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked until Harry's legs became tired and he started to stumble every few steps. Duo noticed and told him they could stop and rest for a minute. Harry sat down gratefully, scratching at his dirty skin. The mud had dried and now itched terribly.

"You'll have to take a bath as soon as we get you home," Duo said. He was kneeling in front of a tree, staring at it.

Harry groaned and pouted. "I just took a bath today! This is completely unfair!"

Duo laughed. "Well I'm super jealous. I love taking baths."

"Why?" The stunned disbelief in Harry's voice made Duo laugh again.

"Because it's like swimming in your house! And I love to swim. I was going to take a quick dip in the river before I heard you yelling."

"I'm not allowed to swim," Harry said. "My brother won't let me go anywhere near the river."

"Well that's a shame!" Duo exclaimed. "Swimming is the best part of the warm months. Your brother should let you go."

"He used to. We used to go all the time with momma." Harry's face became sad and his voice softened. "But one day, momma went swimming and didn't come back. Big brother said she slipped and hit her head. After that, I wasn't allowed near the river ever again."

"Well that's a crying shame," Duo answered. "I guess your big brother has a good reason for wanting to keep you safe, though. But you can't let fear rule your life. You gotta be strong and brave and overcome that fear. If you don't, you'll never be able to move forward!"

"Move forward?"

"Forget it," Duo dismissed. "You feeling up to walking again?"

Harry stood. "How much further?"

"Not far. Just stick with me and you'll be home in no time."

Despite Duo's words, they continued to walk for a long time. Harry fought very hard to hold back his complaints. Heero had taught him it was inappropriate to whine. It wasn't until Duo stopped and Harry looked around that he realized something was wrong.

"We've been here already," Harry said, looking up at Duo worriedly. "Are we lost?"

"More like trapped," Duo grumbled. "We're caught in a monster trap."

Harry's eyes widened fearfully. "What?" he exclaimed. Duo quickly shushed him. "What do you mean a monster trap?" he asked quieter.

"Monster can set traps with magic that make it so people just walk in circles all night," Duo explained. "It waits until the person is really tired and then attacks."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. He was really tired! Did this mean they were about to be attacked?

"Hey, hey," Duo knelt down and placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "Don't be scared. I've been living in these woods my whole life. I know how to get away from monsters without a problem. We'll be just fine."

"I want my big brother."

"It's going to be okay," Duo soothed.

"No it's not!" Harry stomped his foot. "Big brother protects me! How am I supposed to be okay without him around? I'm gonna get eaten and then he'll be all alone!" Harry felt tears pool in his eyes. "I don't wanna get eaten…"

"You won't," Duo promised. "Look, I'll get you home to your brother, okay? No matter what happens, you're going to be alright."

"I don't believe you."

Duo sighed as the little boy sniffled. He put on a big grin. "We just met so you don't know this about me, but I never tell a lie."

"Never?"

"Nope. Never ever. So if I say I'm going to get you home to your brother, then I will. It's a promise." Duo held out his pinky and wiggled it.

Harry hesitated a moment before latching his pinky with the teen's.

"That's spirit, tiny child! Now come on, I think I've figured out how to get out of this trap."

*!*!*

"Trowa! Are you out there?"

Trowa glanced over his shoulder as his sister Cathy peered out the door of her flower shop. She frowned when she saw her brother standing near the road, peering down the dark street.

"What are you doing? I want to lock up now."

"Duo has not returned from his final delivery."

Cathy stepped outside and looked down the street. "It's past sunset. He's always back by now."

"I'm going to go search for him," Trowa announced. "Lock the store and do not open it for everyone."

"Be careful!" Cathy called quickly. "And when you find him, come straight back here!" She raised her voice. "And stay away from the forest! It's dangerous at night!"

Trowa waved behind him to acknowledge her words and stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

*!*!*

Heero finished drying his hair and tossed the wet towel over the chair. He took a moment to tidy his desk and put the stopper back in the ink bottle. He set his writing quill aside, straightened. Heero's eyes glanced at the closed door to his room and he tapped his finger twice on his desk. Harry usually came sneaking in by now. He only had a few pages of reading left, so he should have finished a while ago.

Assuming his little brother had fallen asleep on the couch, Heero picked up his candle and made his way downstairs. There was no light and that made Heero worry. Harry always had a candle with him. He held his light high but the living room was empty. Harry's book was on the table but the little boy was nowhere to be found.

Heero turned abruptly on his heel and hurried to the servants' sleeping area. He his steps were quick but he kept his face completely impassive. It would do no good to panic. For all he knew, the maids had forced his brother to take another bath and he was hiding because of it.

Heero knocked once out of courtesy but didn't wait for an answer before entering. The head maid, an old woman with brown hair named Matilda, and the head butler, Matilda's husband, an old man with gray hair and a slight limp named Hecubus, looked up in surprise. They were both dressed in their night clothes, about to go to sleep.

"Master Heero!" Matilda greeted with a quick bow. "Please, excuse our state."

"It is of no importance," Heero dismissed. "I am searching for my brother."

"I have not seen the little master since after dinner," Matilda replied. "He was to do his reading and retire to bed."

"I witnessed him in the living room, just after the flowers for your mother were delivered," Hecubus added. "I heard him rush upstairs so I assumed he was preparing for bed."

Heero frowned. "He is not in bed and I cannot locate him. I realize it is late and you are about to retire but would you be willing to help me search?"

Matilda and Hecubus were grabbing their night coats before Heero even finished speaking.

"I'll check the stables," Hecubus offered.

"I'll wake the cook and search the kitchen," Matilda said.

"I will search the backyard," Heero told them. "Please find me immediately if you locate him."

"Yes Master Heero."

*!*!*

"I don't understand," Harry complained as he dragged his feet. "How is making us tired going to help us escape the monster?"

"Because to escape the monster we need it to appear but it won't appear until we're tired."

"But how are we going to escape if we're too tired to escape?"

Duo ground his teeth and took a deep breath. He had known his plan was going to cause problems but he hadn't realized how annoying an exhausted seven-year-old could be. This was the umpteenth time he had explained things.

"When the time comes, you'll realize you have plenty of energy left to run away."

Harry scowled. "My big brother would have come up with a better plan…"

"Your big brother must have the patience of a saint," Duo muttered under his breath.

As they walked Harry remembered his original plan and glanced up at Duo. He was still holding tightly to the older teen's hand and not once had Duo tried to pull away or complained. Heero wasn't like that. He let Harry cling to him in private but when they were in public he always said Harry had to stand on his own two feet. The little boy knew his brother was just teaching him to be a grown up but he _liked_ holding hands. The fact that Duo was letting him do so without complaint just confirmed that this man was a good match for Heero.

"So my brother is the best horse rider in the entire kingdom," Harry suddenly blurted out. Duo looked down at him in surprise. "It's true! His horse's name is Wing and she and him have won many tournaments together."

"Well good for him."

"I have a horse too. His name's Firebolt. But he's like me; a little foal. Heero says when we both grow up he'll teach me to ride."

"It's a good skill to have. You won't get very far if you can't ride."

"Heero's also a really good teacher," Harry prattled on. "He's always helping me with my numbers and words. The teacher likes to think he taught me to read but really it was my brother."

"You can read?" Duo asked in surprise. Most commoners didn't bother to learn the skill beyond recognizing their names.

"Yeah but not very well," Harry sighed. "I practice every night but the teacher keeps saying I'm not good enough." His eyes lit up. "But not my big brother! He tells me I'm doing just fine! He's very um… supporting?"

"You sound like you're trying to sell you brother," Duo chuckled. "Talking about how amazing he is."

Harry grinned. "He is! He's really amazing! Um, _do_ you want to buy him?"

Duo stopped and looked down at the little boy.

"I'll let, but only for one night!" Harry exclaimed. "You can buy him and spend a night with him and you'll see for yourself how good he is!"

Duo stared at Harry's very serious face and then turned around to hide his laughter. This little boy had no idea of the meaning behind his words. He thought he was doing Duo a favor by letting him "buy" his brother for an evening. Duo hoped he would get a chance to meet his Heero just so he could relate the conversation.

Harry's hand squeezed his and his voice became quiet. "Duo? Are you sure we'll have enough energy to run away from the monster?"

"Yes, it'll be fine," Duo answered, still laughing.

"Well then maybe we should start running."

He stopped laughing and whipped around. Standing in the trees behind the two boys was a hunched over figure. He was covered in hair and completely naked. Around him was a pack of wolves. Their bodies were thin and their ribs showed clearly. The pack was drooling as it edged closer.

"Wolves?" Duo exclaimed. "But I thought this was a vampire tramp!"

"It is."

They turned again and another figure appeared from the trees. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes red. Pointed fangs jutted out from his mouth. He was also very skinny with his skin pulled taunt over his bones.

"Be gone with you, wolves, this is my pray!"

The wolf in human form growled as he spoke. "What do you expect, parading them all over the forest! Their scent is intoxicating!"

"I don't care what your filthy nose smells," the vampire hissed. "I have not eaten in almost three moons! These two are mine!"

"We are starved too!" the wolf growled. "Ever since the King made entering this forest a punishable offence! Now no one wanders into our domain."

Harry frowned. If he remembered right, Quatre had been the one to suggest the new law on one of his visits with the king and queen. Harry would have to remember to mention to him that his plan worked.

"I care nothing for your plight!" the vampire hissed. "Be gone, or _you_ will be my next meal!"

The wolves growled loudly and Harry grabbed Duo tighter. The teen easily swung the little boy onto his back and Harry held on tight.

"You couldn't kill us if you tried! These humans are our feast now!"

The man transformed into a wolf and howled. He leapt towards Duo and Harry but the vampire wasn't about to give up without a fight. He moved with amazing speed to intercept the wolf leader and knocked him back. The pack roared with fury and attacked.

Duo didn't wait to see who would win the fight. With the vampire distracted, the magic surrounding them fell away. The boys were no longer trapped in the endless circle and Duo ran. He plowed through the trees blindly and didn't stop until the sounds of the fighting faded away.

Duo fell to his knees and Harry slid off his back. The teen sat, trying to catch his breath. Harry kneeled in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. A mischievous grin slid across his face. "But just so you know, my big brother wouldn't be out of breath right now."

"For the love of goodness, tiny child, enough about your big brother!"

Harry pulled away, looking very put out. Duo sighed and stood, forcing back a tired yawn.

"Okay, now that we're out of the trap we need to figure out where we are and get out of here."

Harry muttered something under his breath about his brother never getting lost and Duo deliberately ignored it. He shushed the boy and closed his eyes, listening hard. In the distance he could hear water.

"We're close to the river," Duo said. "If we can find it we can follow it out of the forest." He glanced at Harry, who was still caked in dry mud. "You could use a good rinse too."

"I'm not allowed in the river."

"We'll have to break the rules just this once. The wolves can follow us by our smell so we both need to wash off and hopefully that'll trick them." He held out his hand. "You still okay to walk."

Harry nodded and grabbed on. "Well even though tonight has been very scary at least I got to stay up past my bedtime for once."

"Now that's looking on the bright side, kid."

*!*!*

Heero was full out panicking. On the outside, his face was clam as he ordered his servants to search various places. He sent two of them to town to rouse the law officers to help. On the inside, however, he was screaming and raging. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his palms were sweating. He couldn't believe his brother was missing. Had Harry left on his own? Had someone snuck in and stolen him? Heero truly hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't want to think about what he would do to another person who dared harm his brother.

"Heero!"

Two voices called his name and the teen turned. Quatre and Wufei were rushing up the walkway to him, carrying torches. Another man was behind him and Heero recognized him from the flower shop.

"Have you found him?" Heero demanded.

The two shook their head and Heero felt his heart drop, though he showed no outward emotion. Quatre gestured to the man behind him.

"This is Trowa. We met him while searching for Harry. He informed us his friend, Duo, is also missing."

"Duo was the man who delivered your flowers earlier this evening," Trowa said. "I found tracks that I believe belong to him entering the forest."

"If he entered the forest after dark, he is probably gone," Wufei stated coldly. "It is riddled with monsters."

Trowa sent the man an annoyed glare before turning back to Heero. "I also found smaller footprints that probably belonged to a child."

"Harry," Heero whispered. He shook his head. "Harry knows to not venture into the woods. And even if he was curious, he is frightened of the dark. He would never go alone."

"Heero, a moment," Quatre beckoned him away from the other two. When they were a short distance away, Quatre lowered his voice. "Heero, that man works at the flower shop with the teen you are always staring at."

Heero glared. "Now is not the time—"

Quatre held up a hand quickly. "Listen to me. Harry knows you are infatuated with the other man, Duo. Do you think it is possible, that if Duo came to deliver you flowers, Harry followed him, hoping to meet him on your behalf?"

Heero frowned. "The timing is correct. The last time I saw Harry was just after the flowers were brought. He could have slipped out the door and followed him." For the first time, Heero allowed some of his worry to shine through. "But if they went into the woods…"

"We'll find them," Quatre promised. "You've taught your brother well. He'll survive until we can locate him."

Heero clenched his fists and the two rejoined Wufei and Trowa.

"If they are lost in the woods, Duo would search for the river and follow it back to the village," Trowa said. "There is a safe clearing nearing the forest's edge where I believe he would go."

"Then we must hurry," Heero decided. "The soon we find them, the better."

*!*!*

The river was flowing gently when Duo and Harry stumbled upon it. It was clear and dark blue, reflecting the moonlight. The two carefully made their way down the bank to the edge and Duo knelt, taking a long drink. He wiped his mouth off and sighed, turning around to Harry.

"Come on, Harry," Duo coaxed. "You can get a drink and then I'll help rinse you off."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "But Heero said…"

"I know your brother doesn't want you near the river but just this once we've gotta do it. I'll hold onto you the whole time, I promise."

Harry slowly moved forward and took Duo's hand. He got a drink as instructed and Duo carefully walked them both into the frigid water. He hoped the cold water didn't make the boy sick. Duo knew he would be fine; nothing made him sick.

Duo scrubbed at Harry's clothes and limbs, getting as much mud off as he could. He had Harry told his head back and splashed water over it, scratching his scalp gently to remove the dirt. When they were done, Duo carefully carried the shivering boy back to the beach and set him down.

"Well look at that," Duo muttered, more to himself than Harry. "You are a noble."

Harry's tailored clothes were made of silk; a dead giveaway to his social status. Duo had suspected as much when Harry spoke of teaching and owning two horses.

"I'm cold," Harry whispered.

Duo took his jacket off and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. It was wet from the water but the inside was cozy. He then lifted boy into his arms and carefully began walking, following the current.

"The river always flows north, towards town," he said. "So if you're ever lost, you've just got to find it and follow it until you get back home."

"Thank you, Duo," Harry said sleepily. "You're almost as good a protector as my big brother."

Duo smiled. "That's pretty high praise."

"Hmm… I want you to meet him. If you two become friends, I can see you all the time instead of just when we go to the market."

Duo frowned. "When you go to the market?"

"Yeah. Heero always stops to watch you at the flower shop. He stares for a long time before we leave."

"Your brother wouldn't happen to have black hair and blue eyes, would he? And rides a white horse?"

Harry nodded, his eyes closed as he snuggled into Duo's shoulder. "Yeah, that's him. He's the best big brother in the entire world."

 _He's definitely the cutest_ , Duo thought to himself with a smile.

*!*!*

After a long walk, the trees finally began to thin and Duo was able to see the sky. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon. The clearing Duo had played in as a child was just up ahead. Once they were out of the forest, the two would only be a short walk to Duo's home. Harry's was further away but Duo was determined to take the little boy back to the brother he was so obsessed with.

As they reached the edge of the trees, Duo spotted multiple torches and could hear voices. He swore he heard his name called in Trowa's soft tone. Just in case it was another vampire trick, Duo hid behind a tree, cradling the sleeping Harry close to his chest. He peered around the trunk and relaxed as he spotted Trowa walking around with other villagers. They were shouting his and Harry's names.

With a relieved sigh, Duo shook Harry awake and walked out of the trees. "Hey!" he called, waving. "We're over here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and hurried up the hill to Duo. Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked around. He spotted his brother instantly and squirmed from Duo's hold.

"Heero!"

Harry nearly tripped and fell as he dashed to brother's open arms. Heero scooped him up and the boy cried out happily, burying his face into Heero's shoulder.

"Big brother!"

"You are fine," Heero said in a calm tone. Though he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Harry or himself. "You are safe now."

"Heero, you'll never believe what happened to me!" Harry exclaimed. "First, I fell down a hole and got stuck, then we got trapped by a vampire, then some wolves tried to eat us!" He pulled back and looked up at Heero with wide eyes. "It was terrifying, big brother!"

While Heero comforted his brother, Trowa walked over to Duo and looked him up and down. He didn't look injured, just wet and very tired. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The girls are very worried about you."

Duo shrugged. "It's not the first time I've stayed out all night."

"Do you require anything?"

"Yeah, a ten hour nap."

Trowa smiled, relieved that his friend was okay. As they finished talking, Heero and his friends walked over to them. Harry was tucked safely into his brother's arm and grinned at Duo.

"My brother has told me how you protected him," Heero said. He bowed awkwardly with Harry. "You have the gratitude of my family. Whatever you desire, name it."

Duo waved him off with a tired grin. "I don't need a reward. I just need to rest." Duo reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "You gonna be okay now, tiny child? You back with your big brother, just like I promised."

Harry nodded. "You can still buy him, you know!" he yelled loudly. "Just like I promised. You won't regret it."

Duo burst into laughter while the others bore confused expressions. Heero stared down at Harry.

" _Buy_ me?"

"I'll let him explain that one," Duo chuckled. "Come on, Trowa. Let's go home."

*!*!*

Two days after the adventure in the forest, Heero and Harry made a special trip to the flower shop. Quatre and Wufei accompanied them, bickering back and forth.

"I still believe it is inappropriate," Wufei was saying.

"The man saved Harry's life," Quatre pointed out. "I believe that proves his worth far better than any sum of money ever could."

"I stick by my earlier words. It will cause a scandal and I don't wish for Heero to be bothered by such obnoxious things."

"Enough," Heero interrupted. "Wufei, I know you speak out of concern but my mind is made up. Please, support my decision or shut up."

Harry giggled into Heero's back as Wufei fell silent sullenly. They reached the flower shop and Heero slid from the horse. He made sure to tie Wing's reigns up before reaching out to help Harry down. The moment Harry's feet touched the ground he was off running.

"Do not leave my sight," Heero ordered firmly. Harry skid to a stop and pranced impatiently while the other two secured their horses. When they finally caught up to him, Harry stuck his head into the shop and called out loudly.

"Duo? Duo, are you here?"

Duo and Trowa were alone behind the counter, leaning on the wood with bored expressions. Both perked up when the group walked in and a large grin spread across Duo's face.

"Hey tiny child! I've been thinking about you. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking," Harry answered properly. He bowed at the waist. "And how are you today?"

Duo chuckled at the display of proper manners. "Very good, thank you."

"Well," Harry corrected. "Good is not proper. You should say well."

"I'll try and remember that."

Harry stood on his tiptoes and held out a coat to Duo. "We came to return this," he announced. "The maids washed it so it's nice and clean. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You washed it?" Duo and Trowa said together. Duo was making an unhappy face while Trowa sighed in relief.

"It seems now I owe you a debt of gratitude," Trowa said, his tone teasing. "That jacket has needed washed long before he met you."

"Shut up," Duo grumbled. "It wasn't dirty, just well used."

"It smelled."

"Like me," Duo snapped. He took the coat from Harry and winked. "Thanks tiny child."

"You're welcome!"

Duo glanced over Harry's head and smiled at Heero, who was standing near the doorway. Quatre brushed past him and extended a hand to Trowa, greeting him happily. Heero then squared his shoulders and stepped forward, resting his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"I was unable to properly introduce myself two nights ago," he said, his face straight. "I am Heero Yuy, Lord of the Yuy estates." He bowed at the waist before sticking a hand out.

Duo grasped his hand in a rough shake. "Name's Duo. It's nice to finally meet the guy who's been lurking in the shadows, watching me."

Harry had the rare treat of seeing his brother flustered. Heero's mouth opened and his eyes widened slightly.

"I," he cleared his throat and regained control himself quickly. "I was not lurking in the shadows. I was merely observing from a distance."

Duo laughed. "Same thing. So how about tonight, let's say seven."

Heero frowned in confusion and Duo's grin became even wider. He leaned forward, still holding Heero's hand. "You were going to ask me out, right?" he winked. "I figured I would make it easy and just say yes now."

"You are very presumptuous," Heero stated.

Duo shrugged. "I am who I am. So is seven good or not?"

"Eight would be more convenient," Heero stated.

Duo thought his face would split in two because of how hard he was smiling. He knew perfectly well that either time would work; Heero simply wanted to exert some control.

"Good. Then I look forward to tonight."

"As do I."

*!*!*

Nearly six months after Harry's fateful trip into the forest, the young boy was sitting in the living room, finishing his reading. The butler was in the chair across from him, barely awake as his head bobbed in his seat. Ever since Harry had run off, he was no longer allowed to read by himself. Someone must always be watching him or the door. Even now, months later, Heero would not let up on the "guard."

The boy yawned and finished his book. He shook Hecubus awake and said goodnight. Harry ran upstairs and quickly shed his clothes in exchange for his nightwear. After brushing his teeth and shooting his bathtub a hateful look, the boy hurried down the hall to Heero's room. He knocked once before slipping inside.

A candle was still lit in the window and Heero was bent over his desk, jotting down a note. He wore only a loose pair of night pants. Lying in bed was Duo, his braid tossed over his bare chest, with a satisfied grin on his face. He glanced over at Harry and winked.

"Hey there, tiny child."

"I'm not tiny!" Harry snapped. "I have grown almost half an inch since we've met."

Duo held his hands up in mock surrender. "Calm down, giant child. I'm just teasing."

"That's just as bad!" Harry stomped his foot. "Just call me Harry!"

Heero interrupted their playful banter with frown. "What have I told you about entering my room without permission?"

"I learned my lesson!" Harry assured. "I wait until the noises stop."

Duo buried his face into his pillow to smother his laughter while Heero looked as though he swallowed a bug. He pointed an annoyed finger to the bed.

"sleep. Now."

Harry jumped on the mattress and crawled over Duo to get under the covers. The braided man wrapped an arm around him and ruffled his hair with a smile. Heero leaned over to blow out the candle but paused.

"Do you want the light?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. There's nothing to be afraid of now that I have two big brothers watching over me."

Duo playfully tickled him before hugging Harry close. Heero allowed himself a smile before blowing out the light. He carefully climbed into bed, leaning over Harry to give Duo a goodnight kiss.

"I love you," Duo mouthed.

Heero smirked and nodded, making the other boy roll his eyes. They settled down and Harry slept peacefully, dreaming of defeating vampires and wolves with Duo and Heero always at his side.

 **A/N: The end! Thank you for reading! Please drop me a review! Also, if you guys know where the name "Hecubus" is from, you get super internet points! He's a hint, "Sir Simon Milligan and Manservant Hecubus." Okay, that's more like giving it away than giving a hint.**

 **If you would like an update on any of my other works, please peek at the profile. Thank you.**

 **Review!**


End file.
